Bản mẫu:User personal
Tutorial Welcome to the tutorial on how to effectively use this template, which has been made for a "personal userbox". ---- Colors You will want to input a color for five things in the userbox, all of which is explained below. You have two ways of choosing a color. Either using predefined colors, such as red, green, pink, etc., or by using the hexadecimal color system. The latter is more complicated, if you do not know how it works, but allows more freedom for shades of a color. Here's how they work The regular preset is easy, as you simply write the name of the color you want. As and example, this: will result in this: The same result could have been achieved using the hexadecimal color system, as this: will result in this: The hexadecimal system works by blending a certain amount of three colors, red, green and blue (RGB): #FFFFFF from a scale of 0 (empty/nothing) to F (full color). Despite common logic, white is achieved by having a blend of all colors on full (#FFFFFF), while black is deprived of all colors (#000000). For a chart of the most commonly used colors and shades, see Final Fantasy Wiki:Markup/HTML/Color Chart. This system is good to learn, as not all colors are predefined (though many are) bordercolor The color of the border line, which surrounds the entire template. It is advized that this be put to black, blue or red. textbg The b'ack'g'round color of the right side of the box, where the actual text is placed. imagebg The '''b'ack'g'round color of the left side of the box, where the image is placed. This color will be seen surrounding the image, if the image doesn't cover the entire box. textimage In case you wish to have a text in stead of an image (see image for more info), you can use this to set the '''color of the text. If you don't want the text image, but an actual picture in stead, set this to be black. fontcolor The color of the letters in the text. If you want a secondary color change within the text, or if you want a link (which is blue by default) to have the same color as the rest of the text, you'll have to input the code manually. Here's how to do it. text text text text text text text text text text text text so basically, you input: old text text to have new color ---- image At the current time, both internal and external images can be used, but until further notice, the use of external images is banned due to coding issues. It is possible to have a short 4-5 letter text in stead of an image. Internal images "Internal images" means images, which have been directly uploaded to the wiki. As most know how to link to a picture, I won't go into detail about that. There are, however, some rules for size of the image in the template. If the image you wish to use is approximately square, or if width exceeds the height, the size must be set to 38px. If height exceeds width by approx 1.25 to 1.50, it is allowed to up the size to 45px. External images External images require much manual editing with the picture itself, as well as a place to upload the new image (www.photobucket.com is a good place to do so, as you will have the power to delete and keep images there as opposed to here). When saving the picture you wish to use, make sure that the width is between 38px and 45px. The height must not exceed the width by more than 1 3/4. Once the picture has been uploaded to photobucket, simply copy the Url and paste it after image=. example: |image=http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y174/DarkSkaners/JELLY_BEANS.jpg will give you: http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y174/DarkSkaners/JELLY_BEANS.jpg HOWEVER!! Misuse will result in warnings, and if you get enough warnings, you will be banned. Continued misuse by multiple users will result in this feature being removed, permanently. ---- text Kind of self explanatory. You can have multicolored text if you wish, but then you have to input the color codes manually (see fontcolor for info on this). You can also have links leading to other internal or external pages. 4